the girl who cried dog
by TheInuKagGirl360
Summary: she's been kicked out of 3 school's and now is at shikon high what Wil happen when she falls for a silver haired punk hanyou named inuyasha
1. enter kagome

so here at shikon High Kagome Higurashi new Punk at this High School is in for a real surprise when she meets up with the inu gang.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

'ugh school this is my 3rd school every time i transfer to a new school i fight someone get bad grades and fail each class'

\--yawn--

" well got to get ready sooner or later" Kagome said as she got up and went into the bathroom to bathe and brush her teeth.

" what to wear what to wear"kagome said as she stepped into her walk in closet.

she pulled out black capris and a white shirt with black writing that said 'bad vibes only' with black and white Adidas.

' perfect' she thought

As she raced downstairs she passed her little brother's room and yelled " hey you little runt wake up"

" sis shut up I'm coming"yelled souta

Kagome just Shrugged and walked downstairs.

" hey Mom"kagome said Cooly

" hello sweetie"said kaori" oh, dear can you go get Grandpa Higurashi"

10minutes later

'whoa this is shikon high im gonna have so much fun here' she thought before entering the high school as soon as she walked in all eyes went on her some girls were jealous that there boyfriend's were staring at her others were just staring as she walked through the hall's with her motorcycle helmet tucked under her arm as her hair flowed from the wind outside until she stopped walking to stand in front of the principal's office.As she entered the office she noticed a group of kids in one corner of the office they weren't paying attention to her until the principal's Assistant asked kagome to come the desk then each kid in the corner of the office looked up from there phones to stare at kagome.

"guys look I think she's new"said sango

"yeah"everyone agreed

she turned around with a paper in her hand and sango walked up to her

"hey im sango"sango said joyfully

"hm oh hi im kagome"she said with a smile and a wave of her hand

"well im a punk and these are my friends miroku,inuyasha,koga,

ayame,rin and fluffy"they all chuckled aat sango's last statement except for Sesshomaru

"well im a punk to and im waiting for principle mike"they all grinned while miroku got up to formally introduced his self *cough perv cough*

they all sighed inwardly and waited tonsee what happened to miroku this time

"hi will you bare my child"he said using one hand to grope her and another to hold both hands

then this happened...:

" ** _HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"_** SHE SAID GLOWING A DARK PINK THEN SHE PUNCHED HIHIM STRAIGHT IN THE STOMACH THEN HE DOUBLED OVER AS THOUGH HE WAS PUKING SHE DROPPED HER ELBOWED HIM IN THE BACK USED HER MIKO STRENGTH AND THROUGH AT THE FRIGHTENED MS.JACKSON then she stopped glowing noticing what she did she picked up her bag as though nothing happened

"hey lady tell mike he's taking to long" then she walked out of the room what she didnt realize was. the 6 frightened student staring at miroku in shock until they all burst into laughter when principle mike came out and almost stepped on miroku

-sigh-

"did he grope another girl"he said already knowing the answer

"yea he groped some new girl named kagome and she went beserk on him"koga said while laughing

"wait kagome the new girl"he said wide eyed

"yea why"

"KAGOME"he said running out of the room

"well that's our way come on girls"sango said pointing at the door while getting up while girl'sdid the same as they exited the boys started packing up to and left also forgetting about miroku

As soon as the boys entered ELA they noticed the girls in the back with the new girl talking so they walked to the back pushing everyone outta there way.

"So he came up to me and i punched him"kagome said as sango,ayame and rin started laughing for the third time they met her.

"hey kags your cool wanna be friends"sango said through giggles

"sure"she said cooly

"kagome she got kicked outta 3 school's for practically killing two teachers and starting a rebel war"all he did was gawk at the new punk.

"thats so--"

"ok class take a seat"said mr.anderson "ok so today you guys get to partner up in groups of 8"

A/N:as you know sag/mir/sessh/rin/ayame/koga/ and inuyasha

"hey kags wann--"before sango could finish kikyo walked up to inuyasha

"hey inu-baby"she said in a slutty Voice

"kikyo what do you want now"inuyasha said so out of it

"now is that a wayway to talk to me inu-baby"as she said that kagome coughed on a laugh

"is something funny punk"kikyo said getting irritated

"yes actually there is something funny"kagome said with a smirk while getting up as if she was challenging kikyo

"oh yeah really would you like to tell me then"she said with a scowl.

"sure thing just stand there and..."and with that kagome punched kikyo in the face knocking kikyo to the floor everyone in the class just turned around and gawked at kagome"what she was getting on my nerves so i shut her the hell up before i got really mad and killed her" and with that kagome plopped down into her seat and waited for someone to say something then it happened *applause*.

"ouch her face isnt as soft as it looks" kagome said flexing her knuckles.

then kikyo got back holding her face" your gonna pay higu-"

"yup that's my last name dont wear it out later"and with that kagome stood on her desk and walked on top of everyone's desk and hopped down when she reached the door she jumped down and left the classroom."later"

"she does realize class isnt over right"inuyasha said confused.

"so inu-baby wanna be with me and my group or can i join your because your missing a person" she said seductively.

"no were not"

"kagome's our last member"sango said and with that the bell rang and the group left for gym..

PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST STORY


	2. kagome's talent

As kagome found the gym she noticed it was empty so she went to the changing room and put on her black yoga pants and a black wifebeater to complement her abs and muscle's.

Once she left the changing room she found a punching bag and she practiced her flips,kicks,and punches what she didnt realize was a group of 7 teens watching her from the gym door.

"Wow she's good"inuyasha whispered to koga and miroku

"yea"they both agreed and with that said she kicked the bag so hard it came off its chain.

"Oh well no more bag no more punching" and with that she went to the mats and pulled one out and when she turned around she noticed the inu gang at the door wide eyes at what happened before with bag.

"AHHH"she screamed

"what the hell why are guys just standing there you guys almost gave me a heart attack damn"she said panting while cluchting her chest.

"well you see we would come in but were to afraid that our heads might get kicked off the rest our bodies"inuyasha said trying to back up.

she just looked at him."sorry bout that I just came here to cool down but dont be afraid come gym is about to start anyways"and with that they all walked in slowly still afraid when they heard a scream from the side gym doors so they all turned and saw guess who...Kikyo great.

"what are you doing here"kikyo spat at kagome.

kagome just stared at kikyo not really. caring what she has to say.

"I'm talking you will answer me"and with kikyo walked up to kagome and slapped her.

"uh oh so im gonna back up"sango said dragging ayame and rin to the bleachers with inuyasha and the boys following.

All kagome did was laugh and that frightened kikyo even more.

"so when did you grow the balls to act tough kinky-ho"kagome said coldly

And with that kagome jumped and tackled kikyo to the floor and started punching her.until kikyo grabbed her hair and threw her to the side trying to stand until she saw kagome she backflipped to the wall of weapons and grabbed a staff so kagome ran and slid until her sliding foot made contact with kikyo's left foot and made kikyo fall making her drop the staff with that Kagome got up and grab the staff that's when Kikyo got up and ran to the other side of the gym Kagome was about to hit Kikyo with the staff until everyone heard a whistle and looked at the front door and saw coach izzy.so kagome dropped the staff and looked at coach.

"what is going on here"coach almost screamed thats when kikyo started her drama and was like

"oh coach it was all her fault she tried to kill me"kikyo faked cried.

"cut your bullshit i didnt do nothing to you your the on that started it by slapping me you know what fuck this im out"and with that she grabbed her bag and raced out of the gym just then sango ayame and rin ran after her while the boys sat there and gawked at kagome's little 'outburst'.

'she's hot' inuyasha thought as he got up and went after the rest of the group as the boys followed in pursuit.

Later the boys found kagome sitting on her motorcycle talking to the girls when the girls looked at the boys kagome kept her head down that's when she stood up and swung her leg on the other side of her motorcycle put her helmet on and drove off to the skate park.

"wait where is she going"inuyasha asked both curious and concerned.

"she went to albany skate park come on lets go"and just like that everyone got in there cars and drove off.

when they got there they spotted kagome admittedly being the fact that she was the only teen there she was already skateboarding.

so everyone rented a skateboard and started skating with kagome she didn't. notice them until she heard sango call her name so she turned around and saw the whole group this made her smile so she turned around and skated faster to reach the top of the hill by the time everyone was over the hill she was talking to sango about plans for the weekend while inuyasha was staring at her.

'man she's beautiful and that smile it melts my heart every time WAIT WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT SHE'S JUST ANOTHER GIRL THAT WANTS ME'

while inuyasha was thinking he was still staring and kagome felt his eye's on her neck so she turned around and said "hello what are you staring at"she said waving her hand in his face.

Then he came back to reality flushed and turned his head "feh"was all he said.

"Whateves well im going back to school."

"wait kags why are you going back school is almost over"sango pleaded her new bestfriend.

"oh no reason just so i can pound kinky-ho's face in"with that statement everyone started laughing.

"ok fine but only if i can help"

"sure anytime"with that everyone got up.

When they got back to school inuyasha asked:

"guys wanna come over this weekend"inuyasha asked

"sure"everyone said except kagome

"kag--"sango turned to only find kagome not there.

"kagome"she said more worried.

"KAGS THIS IS NOT FUNNY"she yelled

"guys we have to find her"sango said tears forming in her eyes

. ** _back with kagome_**

"i should have told them i was leaving oh well they'll find me if they actually know me"she said without a care in the world as she entered the gym she noticed a boy in his 14's holding a football.

"hey sis you ready for me to kick your stupid butt"

"souta why are you here"she said not really caring what he said before.

"i go here for middle school"he said in competitive voice.

"whateves so are we gonna play football or are you gonna stand there weeping to me of how hard im gonna kick your ass"she growled

And with that they began to play football.

 ** _Back with the inu gang_**

"guys i think i have a clue on where she might be"sesshy said in a cold tone.

"really sesshy were plz tell me"rin said jumping on his back and talking in his ear.

"ok rin this Sesshomaru will tell you were she is...the gym"

"why would she be there"koga asked

"does it matter lets go"inuyasha said running off towards the gym when thay reached the door they heard laughter so inuyash slowly opened the door to find kagome and boy playing football

he growled thinking kagome had a boyfriend(possessive much)

"come on it cant be that bad lets go souta throw the ball before i kick your ass again this time ten times harder"

cough,cough*

"huh"as she turned around the football hit her in the head and she fell to ground clutching her head.

"damn that hurt y-you LITTLE RUNT"

"sry sis i wasnt ...wait a minute it wasnt my fault you turned your head at the last minute"he yelled

"yeah,yeah whatever you little runt so hey guys what are guys doing here"she asked getting up while still clutching her head.

"well you see you ran off and i got worried and we looked for you and found you here so why are you here and who's this little cute boy she asked walking up to souta and pinching his cheek.

" um can you stop please your hurting me"souta said as sango let go of his cheek.

"sry your just so cute"sango said gushing.

"yeah i know" he replied while smirking

"guys this is my mini me brother souta,souta these are my friends"she said

"omg sis you have friends i thought you said you weren't gonna have friends since-"

"hey SHUT UP YOU LITTLE RUNT BEFORE I TELL MOM AND THEN KICK YOUR STUPID ASS now that your here we can leave now"and with that she jogged over to her bag and picked it up.

"wait kags inuyasha has something to ask the whole group"sango pleaded.

"ok shoot"she said not really caring

"would you guys like to come to my house for the week"inuyasha asked again.

"gotta ask my dad and can i bring kohaku"sango said.

"i can come"miroku said.

"me to"koga stated.

"my mom wouldn't mind right rin"rin nodded her head in agreement and then they all turned and looked at kagome.

"what"she asked knowing exactly what.

"can you come or not"inuyasha asked hopefully.

"um same thing as sango except i have to ask my mom"she said while pointing at sango.

"hey sis we can ask mom right now" souta said smirking.

"really how cause last time i checked you never got the phone you wanted hey but i did how ironic thanks lil bro for bringing that up so i can rub it in your face again like last year"she said while the group laughed at the two siblings.

"one i told you i didnt care any more so fuck off and two mom is outside waiting she picked me up today and said i should go find you so i assumed you were here and look atg that i was right you ended here with me"he said walking off.

"yea whateves im coming"and with that she walked off.

"kags wait"sango yelled

Kagome stopped in her tracks but didnt turn around.

"yes san-chan"she said irritated

"ask your mom if you can come pleeeeassseee kags"sango pleaded her bestfriend.

"fine you guys should just--"

"just what kags"

"that little runt he's on my motorcycle im gonna kill him"and then she ran.

"how does she do it"inuyasha asked suprised.

"dont know beats me anyway lets follow"then they left when they made it outside kagome was pouting while sitting on her motorcycle while her brother was in the car with her phone laughing his head.

"um kags what happened"inuyasha asked curiously.

"i tried to kill him and my mom gave him my phone and now he's rubbing it into my face also my mom said i can go to your house I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp when we get home souta if you dont stop kissing that window"she said all at once.

"thats great where do you live i can pick you up and you can bring souta"sango said jumping up and down.

"first higurashi shrine and he's not comin or else he'll make a fool outta me and then ill have to actually kill him".

"kagome take your brother i have work on friday"ms.higurashi said

"ugh fine but tell the twerp to give me back my phone"she said while rolling her eyes.

"souta"she said

"fine here"he said giving back the phone.

"say it"he pushed

"I'm sorry"

"that im not sry you twerp"and then she ran with him on her heels.

'she's so pretty look at her raven hair and choclate eyes'while inuyasha was deep in thought kagome tripped and fell into inuyasha's chest.

"s-s-sorry inu-chan"she stuttered

He flushed and turned his head

"feh"

PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW

 ** _A/N:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA I WISH_**


	3. inuyasha why

_FLASHBACK_

 _she tripped and crashed into Inuyasha's chest_

 _"s-sorry inu-chan"she said standing back up as everyone watched_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"haha sis later"souta yelled as kagome came back to reality she turned on her heel her back faced towards inuyasha

"you little peice of--"she was cut off by her mom's yelling

"kagome finish that sentence and you'll be sleeping with the rats"kaori threatened.

"but mom"kagome whined while pouting causing everyone to laugh

"no butts no cuts no coconuts im going back to the office so take your brother home and show your friends around the neighborhood and house"and with those instructions she drove off not giving kagome time to retaliate

"what how when why..."she continued to murmur to herself as sango ayame and rin came up to her

"it's ok kags you dont have to show us around if you dont want to though i wanted to see where you lived.

thats when kagome came back to reality and marched over to her motorcycle and little brother once there she picked him and toseed him over her shoulder while he kicked and thrashed kagome walked towards the school

"wait were are you going"koga asked

she ignored him and kepted walking so everyone followed her as she walked to the janitors closet she opened it tossed her brother into the empty trash can and walked off as if nothing happened while everyone gaped at kagome's doing so miroku held a hand out to souta when souta grabbed his hand he yelled

"that bitch she lefted me"

"how do you know"sango asked now curious about their sibling bond

"i can tell it's a sibling thing"he said as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world

"really cool" Sesshomaru grunted

"yea i know right"he said chuckling "now how im supposed to get home"he said forgetting about the inu-gang

"we'll take you"sango volunteered with everyone nodding there head's in tow

"really cool so who'--NOOOOOO my ice cream it's all over"he cried falling to the floor while the inu gang watched in both horror and shock

"do you think"inuyasha started

"yea"miroku finished

"dont worry lil man I'll take you home"inuyasha said with a pat on souta's back souta looked up sniffled nodded his head and followed inuyasha.

20 minutes later

"hey runt notice anything different"she said with emphasis on her diff part he just gave her the finger in fake shock she mocked him with a fake gasp

"how rude we have guest watch that tone young lady"kagome said to her now seething brother as everyone laughed as souta chased kagome to the gym next door

"lets go"sango said pulling the girls with her as the boys followed when they made it they only found souta playing basketball by himself

"souta where is um kags"sango asked

"she's changing back there we always do this you girls can go back there"he said pointing to the door

"except for you creep im watching you"souta said pointing at miroku he just seemed utterly shocked so souta explained

"she told me everything next time you decide to feel up on my sister boy are in for a suprise when you wake up one day and realize you cant walk,talk or have babies and will never ever be able to touch another woman again"he said as the boys laughed except miroku he seemed offly scared that's when girls walked out without kags

"where's sis"souta asked making a three pointer from the jump shot line as a signal she came out tightening her ponytail inuyasha stared in shock because she look good in spandex shorts she was wearing green spandex shorts and a white crop that said in bold green letters ' **this girl can'** with a red headband to top it off.

"come on souta"she said pulling out a mat as so her brother did also once they both had a mat they took out jumprope and asked sango and rin to hold the ends sango and rin started turn both ropes together souta jumped in he front flipped then started 'dancing'then he messed up and it was kags turn they started turning again she jumped in the regular way then started jumping back and forth between the two jump ropes on her hands then she came back up souta jumped in then they jumped at the same pace until the rope stopped.

"hey kags so cool i didnt know you could jump like that"miroku said from a corner in the room causing everyone to laugh except for miroku and the girls

"um whats up with him"kags asked

"its nothing i told him a few things"souta said with a smirk

"so lil bro what exactly did you tell him"she said grabbing the back of his neck he smiled up at her

"oh shut up sis i didnt tell him the 'secret'"

"whats the secret"inuyasha mocked curiously

"oh it's nothing really dont worry"

"now that makes me more worried come on kags tell me"

" **LEAVE ME ALONE I SAID IT'S NOTHING SO JUST DROP IT OK JEEZ"** she yelled running of with her bangs cover her face

"what did i say something wrong"

everyone's sweat dropped...

"inuyasha why"sango said chasing after her new bestfriend with ayame rin and souta behind her

"bro your so stupid" Sesshomaru said walking off with miroku and koga following leaving him to be alone.

"she hates me"he assumed

TBC...


End file.
